


A chain is only as strong (as it's weakest link)

by little_dumpling



Series: Out of You and Me [2]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Harvey Specter, Angst, Harvey Specter is an Asshole, Hurt, Hurt Mike Ross, M/M, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Omega Mike Ross, POV Harvey Specter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling
Summary: Harvey's POV from the end of Chapter 9, through both poetry and prose.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Series: Out of You and Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660579
Comments: 28
Kudos: 159





	A chain is only as strong (as it's weakest link)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [DrizzlesandFizzles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrizzlesandFizzles/profile) for the edit and line change suggestion in the poem <3 You're awesome!

> The night I saw you standing there,  
>  Did my head right in.  
>  Once I trusted you so deeply,  
>  you knew all of my sins.
> 
> The night I saw you standing there,  
>  I couldn't speak a word.  
>  It was like my lips were frozen,  
>  My heart beating loudly, wanting to be heard.
> 
> The night I saw you standing there,  
>  I wondered if I could forgive,  
>  The treachery, the heartbreak,  
>  The reason my feelings were done in.
> 
> The night I saw you standing there,  
>  I saw the pain in your eyes,  
>  I wanted to clasp you in my arms,  
>  But my pride kept us apart.
> 
> The night I saw you standing there,  
>  The silence and darkness held us close,  
>  Though I turned away with regrets,  
>  I didn't miss the way your shoulders slumped.
> 
> The night I saw you standing there,  
>  I _saw_ you and I wondered...

  


“Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it,” Harvey cut him off, his voice impatient and tired. “Leave me alone, Mike. I've got work to do.”

Harvey watched Mike's gaze drop to the floor. A pang reverberated in his stomach.

Harvey felt exhausted; the Hessington Oil case was pushing him harder than he'd had to go for a client in a long time. And he knew the wear was apparent on his face.

Just as he knew he was being too harsh on Mike.

He knew he was almost there: he was almost ready to forgive Mike for his betrayal. Actually he'd probably been ready for a while now, but something was holding him back.

At the company New Year's party a couple months ago, Harvey had seen Mike out of the corner of his eye a couple of times.

Harvey had been deep in this Hessington Oil case already, and his heart ached a bit at the thought of trying to find a break in this case without Mike.

They'd only known each other a little over 18 months before the merger between _Pearson Hardman_ and _Darby Int._ had split them apart. But in that amount of time, he'd come to depend on Mike. He had come to depend on Mike's skills, on his imagination, on his work ethics, on his kind heart, and on his friendship. Somewhere along the way, during those 18 months, Mike had become essential to how Harvey won his cases.

And Harvey liked to win more than he liked almost anything else.

The last couple of months before New Year's, Harvey had beat himself up a lot, wondering if he'd done the right thing, cutting himself off from Mike.

Yes, Mike had betrayed Harvey to Jessica. But Mike had had a lot to lose. And Harvey _knew_ how dirty Jessica could play to win. And sometimes Harvey thought Jessica loved to win more than Harvey did.

Even now, Harvey still didn't know what exactly went down in Jessica's office that night. He knew the gist, and at the time that had been enough. But over time he had begun to doubt that he'd made the right call. And there was no transcript, no recording of what was said between Jessica and Mike, and Jessica wasn't saying boo about the subject.

So he'd seen Mike out of the corner of his eye at that party, while having a very tense conversation with Darby about the Hessington Oil case. And he'd made an impulse decision to go over and take the young associate a drink after he'd finished verbally kicking Darby. Maybe he could try and clear the air between him and Mike a bit.

But when he'd finally been able to excuse himself from both Darby and then Scottie, Mike had been nowhere to be found.

And during the work week, at the firm, they had pretty much no contact.

That wasn't really a surprise though. Harvey didn't really _have_ contact with the associates. He didn't have any need to.

If he had something for them to do these days he'd assign it to Rachel and tell her to take on extra help from the associates as needed. And he only assigned her work that was non-essential. Anything he couldn't trust someone else to do, he either did himself or with the help of Donna.

So now here Mike was, so close and yet so far.

The darkness of the still firm surrounded them and created an eerie feeling of intimacy.

He took in the young associate's appearance. He looked a little like he had gained some weight. His face looked more round and full than Harvey had ever seen it. It looked good on him. Made him look healthy. Almost glowing.

He'd also never seen the younger man in a sweater beneath his suit jacket before. It looked surprisingly cozy, but it wasn't as sharp or professional looking as Harvey had taught the young man to dress. Not that that was a surprise. The kid had kind of been hopeless in the wardrobe department before Harvey, so it wasn't a surprise if he reverted in style a bit.

But his eyes were the same. So open and full of intelligence as he looked up at Harvey. Only now they were shuttered with hurt beneath eyelids heavy with fatigue.

Maybe Harvey's brain couldn't forgive Mike until he'd done as much damage to Mike as the young man had done to him. That was the only reason Harvey could give for the way he'd cut the young associate off.

Harvey sighed. “Look I--”

“It's alright,” Mike said quietly. “I can take a hint. I can tell when I'm not wanted.” He made to walk past Harvey, towards the glass door behind the alpha. “I just need to get past you to put this contract on Ms. Scott's desk.” He motioned to the stacks folded in his arms.

When Harvey couldn’t find an answer but to stare, Mike brushed passed him to the next office along with a quiet, “Excuse me.”

Harvey stood still, staring at Mike's retreating back, until the young associate had gone into Scottie's office, left it and disappeared towards the elevators.

“Fuck.” Harvey whispered to himself. He couldn't seem to do anything right these days.

Finally the alpha turned away, back to his silent office, to try to deal with a case that seemed to never end.

A case he seemed doomed to fail, just how he’d failed to make things right between him and Mike.


End file.
